


The One Where Steve Gets Kidnapped By A Cult

by Star-Spangled-Beauty (rainbowcows13)



Series: Random Stony Prompts [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cults, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowcows13/pseuds/Star-Spangled-Beauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets kidnapped by a cult hoping to sacrifice him to their almighty god. Tony comes to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Steve Gets Kidnapped By A Cult

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deidara-chan96](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=deidara-chan96).



> Based on a prompt by deidara-chan96:  
> "Steve being captured by a cult to be their sacrifice and Tony coming to save him."
> 
> *Disclaimer: Adam Valco is just a name I came up with in my head. Any reference to a real Adam Valco is purely coincidental.*
> 
> P.S. Sorry to all those who read the first 200 words! I accidentally hit "Post" instead of "Preview".

"Sir, you seem to have an incoming video call", Jarvis announced over Tony's music in the workshop.

Tony put down his soldering iron on the workbench and looked up in confusion. It couldn't be from Pepper or Rhodey. Rhodey was overseas on a classified mission and Pepper was on the west coast. Natasha and Clint were on a mission for Shield, and Tony figured that was classified as well. Bruce was in Africa helping doctors stop the Ebola virus. 

"Is it Steve?" Tony asked. Even though it seemed weird that Steve would be calling, especially since it was about the time that he went on his morning jog.

"No, sir. This is from an unknown caller. I cannot seem to track the place of origin."

Wonderful, another villain, probably.

"Patch it through. Record the conversation and keep it confidential", Tony ordered.

"Yes, sir. The video will be saved to your private server."

The video call came up in a new window on Tony's computer. The background looked to be some sort of warehouse and in the foreground were four men. The video quality wasn't really that good, so Tony couldn't exactly make out who they were. All he knew is that there were three men with buzzcut hair wearing grey tracksuits with an insignia on the left breast that was unrecognizable to Tony. The three men were surrounding a chair that another larger man was occupying, but this man had a full head of hair and wasn't wearing a tracksuit.

"Mr. Stark", the man in the middle started. "We may have something of interest to you."

The man then yanked the man in the chair's hair, revealing a very recognizable, though beat up, face.

Tony gasped silently. "Steve?" he called out, slowly starting to reach his hand out to touch the screen before catching it and bringing it back down.

"What did you do to him?" Tony asked angrily.

The last Tony knew, Steve was supposed to be on his morning run.

"The question is not what we  _did_ to him, but what we are  _going_ to do to him", the man in the center replied. "You see, Halley's Comet passes tonight and that is the only chance we have to join our God in heaven. But, sadly, this comes at a price. We must commit a sacrifice. We could have picked anybody, but Steve Rogers is the perfect candidate, because of the serum running in his veins. God will be able to take the serum from his body and distribute it among us. We will become God's ultimate warriors."

This is why Tony didn't believe in religion. There were too many crazy people. There was no way in hell he was going to let Steve die like this. 

"We must go now, though. We have many preparations that we still need to take care of. I hope you had enough time to say goodbye", said the man with a sneer.

Before Tony could say anything else, the video cut out.

But thankfully, he reacted quickly.

"Jarvis, scan the recording and figure out who these people are, where they are, and who's in charge. Also, give me a countdown of how long until the comet arrives. Upload all of that info to the HUD as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir. All available information is currently being downloaded. The approximate location of the warehouse is currently being determined", Jarvis stated. 

"Good. Get the suit ready", Tony ordered. 

Immediately, the suit began to envelope his body. 

When the helmet came down, the HUD powered on, displaying all of the information Tony had requested right across the screen.

"Okay, so it looks like we have less than two hours to rescue Steve. Take me to where we think he is", Tony requested.

"Actually, sir, the precise location is available. Would you like to add it to the flight plan?"

"That's why I like you, J. You always work fast", Tony remarked. "Yes, add it to the flight plan. Where is he?"

"Captain Rogers is located in a warehouse down by the shipyard in Newark, New Jersey", Jarvis answered. 

"Of course they're in New Jersey. Does anything good come out of New Jersey? Don't answer that. Tell me about this cult."

"The cult does not seem to have a set name, but they do have a comet and stars as their symbol. They were founded during the 1960's and have been recruiting members to this day. The cult is currently lead by a man named Adam Valco. Valco uses mental tricks to get his people to believe in his course of action. The recruits are forced to shave all of their hair, wear grey tracksuits, and give all of their personal belongings to Valco in order to be officially recognized as a member."

"So, if we take Valco down, we take down the cult."

"There is an 85% chance, sir."

"Seems like good enough odds to me", Tony smirked.

* * *

 

When Tony arrived at the warehouses by the docks, everything was extremely quiet. Too quiet, in Tony's opinion. 

"Sense any movement, Jarvis?" Tony asked warily. 

"No sir, I do not detect any-"

Jarvis suddenly cut out.

"Jarvis? Jarvis, you there?"

The HUD blacked out. Tony had a feeling he was in some deep trouble.

* * *

Tony knew this was bad. Not Hawkeye bad, but still bad.

Jarvis was down, the suit was in the process of trying to reboot, and Tony was stuck in a warehouse in New Jersey with a bunch of crazies. Also, he still hadn't found Steve yet and he figured he now had less than an hour to find him before they were both sacrificed.

"Mr. Stark, so glad you could make it", said a voice on his left and wasn't that just the icing on the cake. Tony would bet his life that that was Valco.

"I'll admit that I may have had my doubts when it came to only sacrificing one Avenger, but now that we have two, there's no way that God could turn us down", Valco said smugly. 

"And what makes you so sure you'll get away with it?" Tony questioned, trying to stall.

Valco laughed. "I'm the most powerful man in the world, Stark. I can make people do whatever I want. You know why? Because God has given me his power", Valco answered with one of the craziest smiles Tony had ever seen, and that's saying something. 

The suit was in the last stages of the reboot. Jarvis was already back up and had the weapons systems immediately targeted on Valco.

"You know what you're forgetting?" Tony asked.

"What?" Valco said, annoyed.

"All systems are back online, sir", Jarvis announced in Tony's ear. 

Tony raised his right gauntlet. "With great power comes great responsibility and I don't think you can handle it very well", Tony quipped and then fired the repulsor. Valco hit the ground, unconscious. Tony had made sure to just stun him and not kill him. Shield would have questions to ask.

Valco's henchmen immediately closed in on Tony. 

"Jarvis, how much time do we have left?"

"Less than five minutes", Jarvis replied.

"Then why are we sitting here! Find Steve! Forget all of these guys and find Steve!" Tony shouted in frustration.

"Captain Rogers is two warehouses over."

"Punch it! Put everything you've got into the thrusters! He will not die on my watch!"

Tony felt the extra power in his boots and gauntlets and rushed to the warehouse. 

He crashed through the ceiling, scaring many of the henchmen in the room.

Tony spotted Steve across the room, still in the chair he was in during the video call, but now there was a sack over his head. One of the henchman was brandishing a sword to his throat.

"Put the fucking sword down now, and I won't beat your worthless fucking body into a goddamn pulp", Tony snarled.

The henchman hesitated at first, until Tony raised his repulsor, and then he did as he was asked.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! He was going to kill my family if I didn't! Please don't kill me!" the henchman begged.

"Save it", Tony interjected and pushed past him to get to Steve. Shield agents were already coming in to take the cult in for questioning.

Tony removed his helmet and then slowly lifted the sack over Steve's head.

Steve took a second to let his eyes adjust and Tony waited patiently.

"Tony?" Steve asked when he was ready, voice raspy from lack of water.

"Yeah, Cap", Tony answered with a smile.

"You saved me."

"Of course", Tony stated. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. There's no way I wouldn't save you. I love you."

Steve smiled.

"Thank you, Tony."

 

 


End file.
